I HEART NARUTO
by xoxShika-chanxox
Summary: My name is Chika, and I heart Naruto. My grandmother has just died and my life is awful. But my grandma has given me a gift in which I can pass between the Naruto world and the real world.Read as my life gets complicated, but better.
1. With old death, brings new life!

**I 3 Naruto**

Hi guys been a while since I have been writing. I'm not dead! But here is a random story about a Naruto fangirl. No details! Just read godammit!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter One**

My eyes kept nervously locked to the desk as my most feared enemy, Vicky Crawford came stomping towards me. I cursed under my breath and quickly stuffed my Naruto book in my bag. I couldn't bear her ripping another one.

"Whatcha reading another crappy cartoon? Oh please you're such a freak!" She annoyingly squealed . Oh god my ears were already bleeding.

"Yeah! Reading cartoons is for 10 year-olds FREAK" said her annoying minion Jane. Who I didn't even notice because she is so friggin skinny she could hide behind my desk leg.

"It's anime…" I managed to squeeze out, but my eyes stayed connected to the desk.

"What type of ant?" She said confused. Her eyes looked bewildered, I was really worried because I actually think she's being serious.

"Uh… you're a waste of space COME ON JANE LETS LEAVE ANT FREAK!" She squealed even louder than the first time. She walked in her new high heels to the other side of the classroom and sat gently down as she didn't want to fall.

English dragged on forever, and so did my Geography class. It was only lunchtime I had my sanity of lunchtime. After filling my tray with food I went to find a place to sit. This was always hard for me because for some reason. Nobody really liked me. Sure I was pretty and had a nice figure but apparently I'm weird. Just for liking anime, especially Naruto, I swear if their was a charge for Narutard racism I would have reported a LONG time ago. But luckily today there was an empty table. I was even more happy because I could read my Naruto manga 37 which had Hidan getting totally owned. It was five minutes before the bell when the biggest asshole in the world called Kevin Daniels. He held a smug grin as he sat next to me. I glanced at him and the fear hit me. He had a plate of food just inches away from my face.

"Bon-appetite FREAK!" He sneered as he tipped the contents of the plate onto my head. I let out a gasp. I couldn't see but I could her laughter ripping through the lunch hall. My eyes filled with salty tears. I stuffed my book back into my bag and ran out. This could not be happening…

I stumbled into my quiet home. Which was quite strange as my mum should be shouting at me telling me to move on from 'those stupid cartoons'. I came into the kitchen., my mum was sitting down with her face bright red. She had been crying.

"Chika honey, come sit down." She croaked. I quietly sat next to her. She laid her hand on mine.

"I'm afraid that grandma Kia… passed away this morning." She chocked and gave me a box.

"She wanted you to have this" She cried and started wailing. I ran up the stairs and into my room and locked the door. I started to cry my eyes out. Why! Grandma Kia was the only one in the family who loved me the way I was, and I loved her! I continued to cry…

It was only two hours later that I turned my attention to the box lying on its side next to me. I shakily opened it. I emptied the contents and it revealed a watch, well it was much different. First of all it just had a dial, one side black, one side white. The rest of the watch was a block red colour, it didn't even have a screen. There was also a letter that dropped from the bottom. I opened it. It said,

_To my darling granddaughter Chika. If you are reading this letter I must have passed away. But don't be sad I am always with you. This letter should have came with a gift. I am not allowed to tell you what it is, but I can tell you what it does. __The white side of the dial takes you to a world you want to be in most. And the black side takes you back to the ordinary world. I have given this to you so that in heaven I may seen you smile for the first time in years._

_Love, Kia_

_P.S Be careful you can only choose one world to go into, so choose carefully._

As farefetched as this sounded I picked up the watch and wiped the two fresh tears caused by the letter. I already knew and I bet my grandma knew what world I most desired to be in. I turned the dail to white. Suddenly everything went black.

I woke up to a cartoon forest. I couldn't believe it. I was IN NARUTO!

"Thank you grandma…" I sniffed.

Thanks for reading! Give me reviews and tell me if you liked it and if I should continue with it!


	2. Near Death!

Hi guys here's the second chapter! Finally things can get funny! XD

_I woke up to a cartoon forest. I couldn't believe it. I was IN NARUTO!_

"_Thank you grandma…" I sniffed._

I looked around my surroundings: no-one teasing me; yelling at me; critizing me or bullying me. It was pure bliss. But that soon wore off as I then realised… WHERE THE FUCK AM I! Sure I got into the Naruto world but where? I stepped forward gingerly towards the open patch in the distance. It seemed peaceful in the forest, but since I wasn't really country person I was totally out of my depth here. What happens if the squirrels have bombs on them like in the chunin exams! It would be like _Awww…BANG! _I put one foot on the corner of the open patch checking for pit holes, once the corner was secure I spent a few fumbling moments checking the whole patch of grass. It was safe, thank god…

Suddenly something sharp and fast came towards me. I tried to dodge it but the kunai slashed lightly from my cheek to the other end of my nose. Oh god it hurt! I placed both my hands on my face trying to stop the bleeding. My heart was thumping out of my chest, these people are trying to kill me! I tried to crawl behind a tree but all too soon the unidentified enemy was behind me. Oh god _I'm going to die._

"Kakashi! You just attacked an innocent child!" the ninja shouted angrily.

I recognised the voice and spun round to see a very pissed off looking Iruka. Kakashi came running into the clearing.

"Meh… sorry kid" Kakashi mumbled, ignoring Iruka's glare.

"SORRY! Give me the first aid kit you Muppet!" Iruka growled. Kakashi's eyes sharpened with anger but he said nothing. I watched in shock as Iruka's face turned sweet and welcoming.

"Let's see your face petal. Don't worry I won't hurt you." Iruka said softly.

I lowered my hands to show the still bleeding gash across my face. Iruka slowly wiped the blood off and inspected it, he smiled and put antiseptic cream on it before sticking a long plaster on the wound.

"Don't worry it's just a light wound so you won't have a big ugly scar like me" Iruka smiled. I gave a light smile back and stood up.

"So where do you live? We can escort you back" Kakashi asked, rubbing the back of his head.

I tilted my head to the side and thought hard. Should I tell them that I have nowhere to stay? Well they are the good guys in this, ignoring the fact Kakashi tried to kill me.

"I've got nowhere to go…" I mumbled to Iruka. He looked at Kakashi and the both nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll take you to the Hokage and she'll sort you out" Iruka smiled again.

The Hokage's office was just as I had seen it, but unusually the Hokage's desk was moderately clean, and Tsunade looked allot scarier in person. She eyed me after she looked at the report Kakashi and Iruka had given to her.

"How old are you?" Tsunade said seriously.

I gulped and answered.

"Fourteen"

"Well you have two choices. We have decided to make you a civilian here and you will become a ninja. Now you can either take a crash course to catch up with your age group, or you can take the whole course with the youngest academy students." She paused to wait for my answer.

I weighed my options, I would have a really big chance of failing the crash course, but I had to take a chance, if I had any chance of enjoying myself here I would have to take the crash course.

"Crash course please" I said excitedly.

"Good glad to hear the enthusiasm. Now one more thing to sort out…where are you going to stay?"

Iruka stepped beside me. But what came out of his mouth was the last thing I expected.

"She will stay with Kakashi. It is the least he can do after trying to kill the poor thing."

Kakashi's face showed rage even though he was wearing a mask. He was about to talk on his behalf but Tsunade interrupted him by slamming her desk.

"Then it's settled then! Now Kakashi take um… sorry what's your name?"

"Chika" I replied.

"Yes! Take Chika to go get some clothes and equipment before you go home. Have fun!"

There was silence between me and Kakashi as we walked up the bustling street. He kept his promise to Tsunade but he chose all of the clothes and equipment for me while I waited outside. The clothes he bought where cool but I still wanted to at least pick out my own clothes. For weapons he bought a variety and he mumbled that we would pick certain ones out tomorrow. Dinner was the same volume of silence as it had been ever since we left the office. I have never had a dad but if it was like this I wasn't really missing out on anything. He told me he was going to bed and he walked awkwardly into his room and locked the door behind him. I looked at the dial-watch on my hand. I decided I should go to my own world for bed.

_**I turned the dial to black and everything went white. I was sitting on the floor just as I had been all along, holding my grandmothers letter. Weird**__**…**_

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!

From ShikaChan xx


	3. Screw school!

Chapter 3

Hi Guys! I'm lovin doing this story and all. But I do wish I could get more reviews please! I need to know how my story is and if I need to change anything!

I slowly was forced awake by the irritating light coming through my curtains. I slumped out of my bed and almost travelled to the wardrobe like a slug. It was only when I held the metal handle to pull myself up and realised the dial was still on my arm. I dramatically let go of the handle and landed as a pile on the floor. I awed at the mutated accessory around my wrist. It wasn't a dream! The corners of my mouth pulled apart to make a gleeful grin. I was going to be a NINJA! But first I had to bear my worst nightmare before my dream…school.

I tip-toed barefoot into the kitchen to see if my mum was still there and there she was, slumped over the table in a deep sleep. Her face was placid and calm, but her closed eyes were irritated and made the rims of her eyes a sore coloured red. I hastily went to the fridge and automatically opened and took out some cold milk for my cereal. But I then realised that I wasn't that hungry at all. It must be I just had dinner with Kakashi just a few hours ago. I put the milk back in and slowly shut the fridge, I just decided to get changed for school. I put on just what I would normally wear, just a plain black vest and jeans. I tied my hair up into a ponytail and let the end of the tail bounce off the bottom of my neck. Now for make-up. I never wear much make-up but I still put on a little foundation and blusher to stop looking half-dead. I stared at my pale reflection in the mirror, I guess it should do. It wasn't like looking good was the most important thing in my life, so I just let my natural beauty show. At least if I had any.

I gingerly got off the bus and walked through the main gate. As I walked past various people heading into the building I heard tiny sniggers and whispers rippling through groups around the main doors. I looked down at the ground trying to avoid their gazes as I stepped inside. I bravely walked on, my locker was just inches away from me. I looked up to see and Kevin was leaning against my locker, his face held a sneer.

"Hey Chika babes." He howled as he swung his arm around my hip. As I was not expecting this I nearly crapped myself.

"Hey Chika! How come you're American but you have the weirdest and lamest name ever!" He chuckled, putting his hand round my waist. I scowled at him. Not my fault my family likes Japanese names. I tried to pull his hands away, but he kept holding on.

"Oh… do you not like it babes.?" He tutted, he then started to laugh. I saw Vicky coming up the corridor.

"Hey look! Kevin's getting fresh with the freak!" She laughed and pointed. Man I want to punch her. Kevin's face went bright red and he released me from his grip.

"Shut-up! I was so not!" He roared at Vicky. She smirked and pinched his cheek.

"Good. Cos you're too handsome for her…" She purred.

Kevin went silent.

"Come on Kevin! Your hot…I'm hot…were perfect for each other…" She purred again, holing on to one of his arms. Kevin seemed stumped on what to say and turned in the other direction.

"Gotta go! See ya freak!" Kevin shouted before speeding of.

I know that he called me a freak but I feel that I have one over Vicky since he actually said goodbye to me. Vicky's face was a picture. Her lips slightly parted and boring, but her eyes filled with a burning rage. It was almost beautiful.

After registration I travelled up the corridor to make it to my next class P.E. I was okay at sports but I wasn't really amazing if you know what I mean, but I was good enough to not get made fun of for my physical fitness. I entered the girls changing room and glanced round. There were only a few girls there so I must be early, there was no sign of Vicky so I took advantage and went in the corner of the room and got changed as quickly as I could. As the rest of the girls in my class came pouring in I moved swiftly past them and made my way to the games hall. Mr. Gordon was sitting on the bench waiting for the rest of the class to come so he could fill in the register. I sat in front of him on the floor. He acted like he barely noticed me and kept his eyes wandering above me. I hated it when people ignored me, but it was better than attracting bad attention. As scheduled within five minutes the rest of the class sat on the gym hall floor in groups, well away from me. I still heard the annoying sniggers and whispers being passed around the groups of girls as Mr. Gordon started to speak about the lesson.

"Okay class! Today we are doing badminton!" He boomed.

Sighs and cheers made a mixed feeling in the hall. I don't know what is wrong with most of them, I always thought badminton was quite fun.

"Now get into pairs!" He boomed again.

As girls coupled up I stood there, dumbfounded. No-one wanted to pair up with me but in the end, the person left would be my partner.

"Aw crap" A girl said from behind my ear.

"Come on Looney Tunes! You're with me!" The girl shouted at me.

I nervously turned round to see Fiona Brown. She was usually quite popular but obviously not today. Her slick black hair bouncing off her hips as she walked towards me. Her piercing green eyes sharpened, as if she was trying to stab mine. She grabbed two badminton rackets and tossed one to me, I caught it and bent down to retrieve a shuttle-cock from the basket below me. I cautiously walked to a net and waited for her to go to the other side.

"Ready girls? Alright go!" Mr Gordon yelled at the top of his lungs.

I did as he ordered and threw the shuttle-cock high into the air and hit it in the mid-air. Weird I know, but that's just how I served a shuttle-cock. As it soared over the net Fiona attempted to hit it as it came in her direction, but she missed it and it bounced off the ground. FAIL.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!" She squealed. Man do I hate sore losers.

"Fine we'll go again…" I sighed. "You can serve this time."

She angrily picked up the shuttle-cock and tried to serve it the proper way. But again she failed as she couldn't get the timing right, I would laugh but I do like my face without scratch marks down the cheeks. She angrily huffed and threw the Shuttle-cock back to me after at least half a dozen attempts. I again served it again and AGAIN she failed, it was funny at first, but now it's just plain annoying. I felt even more frustrated knowing that this was a double period. I'm gonna have to put up with this class till break time…*sniff*

Finally it was break time. I quickly got changed and made my way to the library, luckily it was only two minutes away. Luckily it was almost abandoned as usual, this was because even geeks were scared of being made fun of coming here. So mainly it was just me and some other students coming to work on their projects. I would include the librarian…but he spends almost every day sleeping in the library. I sat down at the table the most far away from the entrance. I opened up my bag and took out a few Naruto books. I took a few extra to refresh my memory of the series since tonight I was going to be in it. I still get light feelings when I say that, 'going to be in it'. After a short period of time the bell rang to announce the end of break. It just hit me then, Kevin and Vicky would be in all of my classes for the rest of the day. I stayed sitting. It wouldn't hurt just to spend all day on the library would it? Then again I would just get caught at some point. So I nervously got up and headed out of the library and started doing a rushing power walk to the main doors, I moved against the current outside who were heading inside for class. Once I was past the gate and outside of the school I broke into a run and speeded round the corner. My ponytail was violently whipping my back as slowed to a jog. My mum should be at work right now. Even though I knew she was upset, she never took a day off, not even when dad died.

Once I heard the silence of the house as I walked in I knew I was right. I was actually quite hungry now so I grabbed a microwavable pizza from the fridge and popped into my mum's dinky silver microwave. After a few minutes it was time to chow down! My hand picked up the greasy substance and bit by bit it was eaten. I threw it carelessly in the bin. I went upstairs and opened my bag to get my books. As I read my eyes kept sloping downwards towards the dial on my wrist. Surely now wouldn't do anything and plus, I could do with some ninja night training! As I seemed to have made up my mind I sat up, I stared at the dial as my thin fingers slowly turned it to the white side.

_As I expected the whole scenery around me went white and changed into Kakashi's cartoon home. Time for some fun…_


	4. Ninja training!

Chapter 4

Hi guys! Man I'm updating slow! Anyways enjoy! I would just like to thank my new beta reader AutumnCherry who's first job for me was this chapter and I think she has done an amazing job! So thank you!

As I'd expected all the scenery around me faded into white, changing into  
Kakashi's cartoon home. Now, it's time for some real fun…

I stood up, boldly deciding to have a look in Kakashi's room. I opened the door and peeked  
inside.

Kakashi wasn't asleep, he was sitting up, one of his pervy books in hand. He'd obviously heard me coming as his eye was focused on me as soon as I entered the room.

"Not tired?" He sighed.  
"Nope" I replied cheerfully.  
He chuckled as he got out of the bed, he was wearing trousers, but his chest was  
bare. I could already feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.  
"You can get out now. Or do you want to see me get changed?" He smiled half-heartedly.  
I realised that I was shamelessly gawping at him, I quickly ran out. I slammed the door, turning around to lean on it for support. God, I was an idiot!

Once he was ready he grabbed a bag of equipment from the table next to the  
door and we stepped outside. The air was crisp and cold but I was fine  
without wearing a jacket. Kakashi looked at me.  
"Your clothes have changed" He said sharply.  
"No they haven't! Don't be silly!" I laughed nervously.  
Kakashi still seemed to be suspicious but thankfully he chose to drop the subject.  
"Well we got to go get Iruka as he's meant to be watching over your training."  
Kakashi mumbled so quietly I could barely hear him. He turned at the end of the  
street towards a set of houses. I smiled at him.  
"You know where he lives?" I asked cheekily.  
Kakashi got caught by surprise and even though he was wearing a mask, I could  
tell he was embarrassed.  
"I… just… do…" Kakashi mumbled at the same volume. I started to laugh.  
" I think you're stalking him aren't you!" I giggled.  
Kakashi got flustered and put his hand over my mouth.  
"Shhhhhh…! People are sleeping and no…I'm not"  
He kept his hand over my mouth until my muffled laughter stopped. But Iruka  
heard the racket coming from outside and stepped out. He was wearing a plain  
black top with matching black bottoms, obviously what he slept in.  
"The reason he knows is because he got drunk last year at the Christmas party  
in Asuma's house. He got so drunk that he couldn't even tell me where he  
lived. So the *** had to stay at my house" Iruka explained.  
I sniggered and started to laugh again. Kakashi put his hand back over my  
mouth. He looked angrily at Iruka.  
"That was a cheap shot Iruka" Kakashi smiled at his friend.  
"Well it was either her thinking of you as a stupid drunk or a creepy stalker"  
Iruka grinned.  
"So what are you two doing here anyway?" Iruka asked tiredly, rubbing one of  
his eyes.  
"Well the kid isn't tired, so I decided to start her training early. I was going to get you as you are also meant to watch over her training  
but if you're too tired..." Kakashi smiled, leaving his challenge in the air.  
"No! Just let me get changed!" Iruka shouted excitedly as he hastily ran back  
into his house.

I leaned against the brick wall just outside the house and  
grinned. In a few minutes I was going to start my training! But as well as excitement I also felt apprehension. I'd never been particularly sporty, what if I completely failed the training?

Once Iruka had changed, we were finally able to leave for the training  
grounds. We went straight up from the house. After a few minutes the  
city scenery slowly changed to a, quiet, open space in the forest. Strapped to the  
trees were metal outlines of people with white and red targets painted on it.  
Target practice.  
"Okay Chika" Kakashi announced as he pulled a kunai out of the rucksack.  
"We're gonna start simple. Take the kunai and throw it at one of the targets."  
He smiled and handed the weapon to me, placing it in my small hands.  
"Don't I throw it a certain way?" I asked nervously.  
"First I want to see if you have any raw talent" Kakashi explained.  
I was so scared. I didn't know anything about kunai! Well maybe a little from  
watching the series, but the knife-thing I was holding was made for killing; if I made a wrong move I could end up seriously hurting someone! But I had to try. Iruka stayed quiet as I gripped the handle of my kunai. I lifted it above my head I shut my eyes and  
swung the kunai downward to hit the target nearest the ground. But as I'd expected things only went terribly wrong; the kunai turned in mid-flight and the handle hit it instead,  
it bounced off and flew up into the air again. But now it was aiming for a  
different target. As the Kunai came into hitting range Kakashi quickly ducked.  
It was a close cut as the Kunai sliced the very tip of his hair. I covered my  
face in embarrassment as Iruka started to laugh like a maniac.  
"Well you pass on my terms! Good hit!" Iruka snorted loudly.  
Kakashi stood back up, not seeming to care that I'd nearly sliced and diced him.  
"Well at least you tried" Kakashi said softly.  
"Tried! She had her friggin eyes closed!" Iruka laughed even harder.  
Kakashi looked at me in a mixture of dis-belief, fear and anger.  
"You had your eyes closed!" Kakashi gasped.  
I started to giggle at his expression. It then bloomed into a full laugh so it  
could join Iruka's.  
"Okay!" Kakashi yelled.  
This brought a halt to the laughter.  
"We've got allot of work to do! Now pick up the kunai and we'll start from the  
beginning" He instructed sternly. This was going to be a long night...

I gasped with joy as the kunai hit the middle of the target. I did it! It took  
me two and a half hours but I DID IT! Kakashi sighed with relief and Iruka

wooped.

"Congratulations you past your first unit! Well we will have to make you do it  
a few times more but still!" Iruka cheered. "Lets go out for ramen for a  
treat! Kakashi's paying."  
Kakashi nodded in agreement, it seemed my success had also put Kakashi in a  
lighter mood. I wasn't really hungry before but after that training I'm  
starved. Time to see what Naruto always raves about!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I froze in astonishment when the large bowl of noodles, vegetables and meat was placed in  
from of me. It was massive! I grabbed the chopsticks and fiddled them gingerly  
in my hand. Iruka stared at me.  
"You haven't used chopsticks before?"  
"No... where I um... used to live we eat with... different things to... eat  
with..." I mumbled.  
Iruka still looked confused, but shook it off and spent a few long moments  
teaching me how to hold and use them.  
"You're a fast learner" Iruka commented as he watched me deftly take my first blissful mouthful of noodles. Surprisingly after a few minutes I had eaten the whole lot. Just then I remembered, KAKASHI. I quickly  
turned round but I was too late, Kakashi had finished and had already pulled  
his mask back up. Damn! How come if you try to see his face you never succeed?  
Oh well... I sighed and placed the chopsticks together in the bowl. Kakashi  
seen that everyone had finished and placed the money on the counter. He then  
did a hand sign, and just like that in a puff of smoke he was away.  
"Does he always do that?" I asked, turning to Iruka.  
"Yep, pretty much." Iruka sighed.  
"Um... Iruka...sensei?"  
"Yes Chika?"  
"Have you ever seen Kakashi's face?"  
"Hmmm... No. I guess I haven't really been bothered about it?"  
"But aren't you curious?"

Nope"  
I stood up and yawned.  
"Well better be getting home"  
"Okay then, sleeptight."  
But after two steps I froze.  
"What's the matter?" Iruka asked.  
"Um Kakashi left me so I... don't know where he lives" I explained nervously.  
"Uh... he's so irresponsible..." Iruka hissed.  
Once Iruka escorted me back to Kakashi's house. Kakashi apolygised and mumbled  
to Iruka and let me back inside. Then just like before he walked into his room  
and shut the door. I felt overcome with fatigue when I noticed the comfortable looking duvet and pillow on he couch.I deserved some sleep. I slipped under the covers and  
closed my eyes.

I awoke to Kakashi shaking my shoulders, I turned to the clock on the wall. 6am; way too early for someone who'd spent half the night awake, to be getting up.  
"Kakashi sensei I'm tired..." I yawned, drilling my face deep into  
my pillow.  
Kakashi raised an eyebrow at my moaning.  
"Don't worry, I'm just going to meet up with some of my other students for  
training"  
"You mean Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura?" I yawned.  
Kakashi looked shocked.  
"You know them?"  
I suddenly realised my mistake. I tried to recover.  
"Umm... I heard Iruka... yeah Iruka...sensei told me about it" I babbled.  
Kakashi just shrugged and decided to leave it as he was in a hurry.  
"Well you rest now...you deserve it" He mumbled as he grabbed his rucksack and  
walked briskly outside the door and shut it gently behind him. I put the dial  
close to my face. I guess I should be getting back to my own world now... oh  
well... I turned the dial, my dream world suddenly turned into darkness.


	5. Real love? Or fake love?

Chapter 5

Hi Guys! 5th Chapter Hooray! Now I know I'm really greedy... but it's been my birthday (15 WOOHOO!) and my wish would be to get more reviews! Good or bad... anonymous or signed. PLEAAAAAAASSSSSEEE! It would make me so happy ^_^ (P.S I prefer good reviews... just saying...)

Anyway enjoy this chapter of Chika in the boring real world.

I sighed as my vision became clear again. My school clothes were covered in dirt and little patches of mud. I thought it was a bit gross that I had slept in them, but I guess after the training I really just didn't give damn. I suddenly smelt a really sweaty smell, I lifted my arm and got a waft of my armpit. Note to self, get a bath and... *gag* bring deodorant next time. I reluctantly got up from my bed which was now speckled with tiny grains of dirt. I pulled my top over my head as I came out of my room and walked lifelessly into the bathroom just across the hallway, the rest of my clothes were randomly chucked on the tiled floor with it. I ran the bath using both the hot and a little bit of the cold tap, I watched as the clear liquid invaded the white ceramic bath. I remembered the bobble in my hair and tugged it until it released its grip on the cluster of brown strands, a few random strands landed lightly on my face, but the rest of my long hair tumbled down my back. Once the bath was ready I had just realised that my bones were aching with the heat of the steam loosening them, I wince as my big toe felt the heat of the bath, but I was brave enough to step in and let the rest of my body be engulfed by the water. As I lay down the heat stung my muscles, but as time slipped by the bath made my muscles feel like they were in a heated cloud. I finally sat up and looked at the collection of bottles, I grabbed the shampoo in-amongst it and squished the pink substance on my hand. I then started to wash my dirt clogged hair.

I t was just after my bath and I was putting a fresh set of clothes on, when I heard the doorbell ring. I blatantly ignored it, it was probably just one of those desperate salesmen who don't go away until you friggin buy something. The doorbell started to repetitively ring.

"Oi Chika!" A familiar voice shouted.

I jumped when I identified the voice. It was Kevin's, but why the hell would he be at my house! And how does he know where I live! I clumsily pulled my jeans up and sprinted down the stairs. I stopped when I got to the door, my hands were clammy as I turned the knob to reveal Kevin who was panting loudly, combined with the sweat trailing down his face it looked as though he had been running from quite a distance. Once he realised I was at the door he straightened up and looked at me.

"You weren't in class. And you're always in class." He panted.

"So?" I snapped back. It was almost like he cared about me. Did the monster Kevin Daniels have feelings?

"The teacher told me to check up on you."

Something was very odd because ever since grade school I could tell when he was lying and right now, he was clearly lying. I moved to the side of the hallway.

"Would you like to come in for something to drink? You came all this way..." I mumbled.

Even more strangely, his eyes lightened up at the offer. But then he sharpened his eyes to create an ugly snarl on his handsome face.

"Fine. But don't tell anyone about this loser" he hissed before looking both ways and stepping inside. I led him into the kitchen and told him to sit in the chair that my mother had just been in this morning. He slumped down and laid his head on the table as I grabbed a glass out of the cupboard, he lifted his head slightly as I went to get some pre-made diluted orange juice out of the small fridge. I could see him looking at me in the corner of my eye as I poured the juice into the glass. I never noticed before but when he was not in an arse-holish mood he actually had soft chocolate eyes. He noticed me staring at him and scowled.

"Why the hell are you looking at me?" He snarled.

I scowled back.

"I should say the same thing to you Mr. 'If I tilt my head up she obviously won't see me looking at her!" I yelled in my defence.

His scowl tightened.

"No I wasn't... don't be stupid" he said quietly.

I slammed the glass on the table. He jumped at the noise.

"What the fuck did you do that for!" Kevin shouted, standing up from the chair.

I started to hit the bottom of the glass at the table, making a thumping noise.

"I wont stop till you tell me!" I yelled. I've had it with his lying and most of all, SPEAKING TO ME LIKE THAT!

Two minutes went by before Kevin cracked.

"Okay...OKAY! I was worried about you!" Kevin yelled in desperation

"Why!" I yelled back, tapping the glass even louder.

He paused for a moment before answering.

"BECAUSE I LIKE YOU!" He screamed.

I dropped the glass and the liquid spread onto the table and dripped onto the floor. Wait a second... HE LIKES ME!

"What?" I stuttered, I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Don't make me repeat it..." He sat back down and put his face in his hands. "I just don't get it, after all the babes I met when I came to high school... and not to mention you're a loser I... just think you look... nicer than all of the other girls"

I sat down and stared at him, could he really like me? Or was his one of his sick jokes?

"Well if you like me so much then why don't you just ask me out?" I spat.

"Because Chika no-offense people just don't like you..."

"Why! The asses don't even know me! Have I had no friends since I was born because people DON'TLIKE THE LOOK OF ME!"

"Well... I like you..."

"So why don't you ask me out?"

He seemed to be deep in thought for a few moments. But his glazed-overed eyes came back to like and he pulled out a soft smile.

"Chika...will you go out with me?"

"Nope"

He seemed surprised at the rejection. But I grabbed hold of his attention by holding his hand.

"You have to be nice to me at school. Including all of your friends." I instructed.

Kevin smiled and stood up.

"Alright I'll do it for you!" He said happily.

"Good to hear now you should go. Your mum must be getting worried" I said before escorting him to the door. He stepped out and waved goodbye as he made his way up into the garden, and up the gravel street.

I ran excitedly up into my bedroom and shut the door. I jumped onto the bed and squealed into my pillow. I had my first friend... no not friend, if this played out as he promised I had my first BOYFRIEND! Once I had calmed down I turned to face the ceiling. I started to think about Kevin, which was the wrong thing to do because I started to think about all of the bad things he had ever done to me: the first day we met he poured glue on my head and I had to get shaved bald and wear a hat; then at the first day of middle school he grabbed my top and pulled it up to reveal my Scooby-Doo bra and I would never the time at the school dance before high-school he cornered me in the girls bathroom and used a bottle of tomato sauce to stain my banana-coloured dress. There were loads more of these moments and that when I started to panic. What if he wants to have sex and he'll just take a picture of me butt naked. Or maybe him and his mates will... do stuff to me. I shook my head and sighed, this is going to be a long night...

Once my mum got home she didn't say very much. She did tell me tell me she never felt like cooking dinner, so I just never bothered with it and grabbed a tub of ice-cream from the fridge , I also got a spoon from the drawer. I plopped my but on the sofa and turned the T.V on. I knew this was unhealthy but hey, I was worried... not to mention depressed that all the things he said might of been absolute bull. I let a few worried-full tears escape my eyes as I continued to eat my ice-cream.

I woke up feeling like crap: My eyes were red with watching T.V for most of the night; my mouth tasted acidic with the sweet ice-cream and finally my neck hurt with sleeping on the damn couch. I slowly went up the stairs and made my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth so I could get the horrible taste out of my mouth. I then slumped into my bed and began to sleep. I woke up about two hours later feeling moderately better, I turned to check the time, 7.00 am. I decided before I braved my day at school, I should first continue another day of my training with Kakashi and Iruka. I looked down at the dial and turned it to the white side. And as I suspected the scenery around me was replaced by a bland white colour.


	6. Damn you Chakra! DAMN YOU!

Chapter 6! WOOOOOOOO! GOOOD IT'S BEEN OVER TWO YEARS! Soooooo sorry Thanks to all of you who reviewed... love you all and happy reading 8)

Love Shika-chan xx

I yawned when my vision cleared, I sat slumped onto the couch and looked around my surroundings, before I went back Kakashi left... so I guess I just had to lounge about until he comes back... at least that's what I thought until a gentle knock was heard from the door. I gingerly opened it to see Iruka with his usual sweet smile on his face.

'Good morning!"Iruka beamed as he stepped inside.

"Good morning..." I said quietly, still waiting for my body to become fully alert.

"Guess what? Since Kakashi took you to get equipment, I'm taking you to get some clothes for training and when you become a ninja!" Iruka beamed again leading me outside.

I smiled, so basically what Iruka is saying is that I'm going to have a unique outfit. Inside of me was squealing with excitement. Outside the sunshine was glorious in the streets of Konoha. Iruka turned to me, a curious look on his face.

"Um... Chika? Have...you're clothes changed?" Iruka stuttered.

"No they haven't!" Wow... daja vu. "Don't be silly!" I babbled as I sped into the shop.

Iruka shrugged his shoulders and followed me inside of the shop, he looked around the clothing shop and sighed.

"Well knowing girls this might take all day..." He sighed, scratching the scar on his nose. I was a little annoyed at the comment but I never said anything because sadly, I knew it was true. Iruka sat down on the seat and made himself as comfortable as possible.

"Now Chika, what exactly are you looking for?" He said softly.

I paused for a moment to look round, there's so many different pieces of clothing.

"I... don't know..." I said sheepishly.

I twirled in my new outfit as we left the shop. I turned to face Iruka, a simple smile playing on his face. I smiled back.

"I was a little worried when you picked that maroon dress, you know because it was so simple... but now that it's on you, it looks really nice."

Of course I thought it was gorgeous myself, but I must say I've always loved the colour red. I twirled one more time before I heard my stomach growl. Iruka laughed softly.

"Guess we better get something to eat huh?" Iruka chuckled as we started to walk doen the busy street. We stopped when got to something that I always recognised in Naruto, Ichiraku ramen.

"Would you like to stop here? You seemed to love it here the last night" Iruka asked as he turned in my direction. I smiled at him.

"Yeah sure!" I answered cheerily.

The bowls were just as huge as the last one, much more filling than ice-cream. Slurping was the only conversation held until Iruka finished.

"Me and a friend always go here for a break... this is one of the only things the knucklehead commits to, eating ramen" He chuckled.

"Naruto" I said aloud, the lightning haired teen bouncing around in my mind.

Iruka sat up in surprise.

"You know him?"

I jumped as I realised my mistake.

"No er-Kakashi sensei told me about him, he sounds interesting!" I stuttered, wow allot of De ja vu today… I drank the liquid left in the bowl to look somewhat carefree.

But Iruka just smiled softly, his chocolate brown eye seeming to be looking into another world,

"Yes… very interesting" He laughed.

After paying her led me further down the street, turning into an alleyway I didn't recognise.

"Now for the main agenda, checking your chakra levels" He sighed, entering a dark green building.

I followed him anxiously, something in my gut tells this isn't going to go well. Inside there was an old man waiting for us, his thick glasses and red nose comforted me. He looked hilarious. I gave him a polite bow as he nodded at Iruka and I, he the indicated me to lie on the bed in the corner of the room. I did as I was told, looking up at the ceiling as I rested my head on the pillow.

"Now close your eyes and relax darling" He croaked.

I fluttered my eyes shut, grinning at his voice. After a few moments I heard a shooing noise, only way to describe to describe it really. But I never felt a thing. After what felt like forever the noise came to a halt. I opened my eyes to see the man's hand over his mouth, his face full of concern. He turned to Iruka.

"This is well… worryingly remarkable Iruka. Her chakra levels are shockingly low, possibly only has a trace amount… why it's a miracle the girl can stand" He babbled, playing with his glasses.

The news hit hard, knocking the air out of my body. My eyes stung. I can't be a ninja, I'm not even a normal civilian in this damn world. Iruka picked up on my pain, his arms flung around me in comfort.

"There is something we can do right?" He asked, hope still running through him as strong as ever.

"Why of course, she could have a chakra transplant. But to being at levels to be able to be a ninja I don't know what that volume of chakra could do to her-" The old man mumbled.

"Please I'll do whatever it takes1 Just do it!" I shouted, the glimmer up hope bursting me into a flame of excitement.

The man thought for a moment, scratching his head. But then he sighed in defeat and went into the back room.

"Luckily you're a common type of chakra so we have lots of it!" He cheerfully shouted.

Wow. That does wonders to your self confidence. Here I thought being a cartoon ninja was easy… I stand corrected. Iruka let me lie down back onto the bead. His smile beaming.

"Where does all the chakra come from?" I asked curiously.

"People donate it of course!" Iruka chirped.

I was rolling around in my head. They donate chakra… they have chakra donors! This cheered me up as the man came back into the room, holding a large syringe filled with blue liquid. This I did not find so amusing.

"This is a concentrated amount of chakra so after this dose… ta da! Ninja!" He croaked.

"Well not straight away, first your body need to adapt and then you will have to learn to control it-"

"Just do it before I change my mind!" I cried, my fear of the syringe coming through. Iruka held my hand for moral support, ushering me to shut my eyes.

"Now you'll feel a pinch and then an uncomfortable sensation" He said softly.

It was not a pinch. It was not an uncomfortable sensation. I let out a cry as the needle went in and then a raging burning sensation coursed through me. My eyes shot open, Iruka held my hand tighter.

"Just hang on a little longer" Iruka cooed, encouraging me to get through the pain.

I breathed a sigh of relief as the pain disappeared, but I still felt shaky as I tried to sit up. Iruka supported my back, strangely giving me an odd look. I glanced at the old man who had the same form of expression across his wrinkled face.

"Well" The old man laughed. "If that's the only side effect I might consider doing this more often"

I was about to question his comment until Iruka grabbed my hand and was rushing me out of the door.

"Thank you so much! We will be on our way now!" Iruka babbled, giving a small bow as he led me out the door.

The old man just sniggered as we left, Iruka was power walking me back up the street, leaving me confused and still wobbly after the chakra implant. He took a few familiar turns indicating we were heading back to Kakashi's home, he didn't bother to knock and walked straight inside. Kakashi was in the living room with three younger ninjas on the couch, two boys and one girl. I recognised them instantly. They all stood up as I came closer two giving me polite bows, Naruto however pointed his finger just inches away from my nose.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! You said she had brown hair!" He shouted, Sakura smacked him on the back of the head.

My mind froze, what could he possibly be talking about? I turned to Iruka and Kakashi, Kakashi looked just as dumbfounded as I was, Iruka however scratched the back of his head giving a nervous laugh.

"Well… um… it's quite funny actually! We thought it would have a really serious side effect but… it just turned your hair blue isn't that great!"

Kakashi slapped his forehead while I bolted looking for a mirror.

"Bathrooms the second door on the right Chika!" Kakashi shouted.

I slammed the door behind me, a loud thud as mu hands hit the edge the sink. DEAR GOD. It wasn't just blue, it was ELECTRIC friggin blue! MY HAIR LOOKS LIKE IT BELONGS TO A DAMN MY LITTLE PONY! I gotta fix this, gotta fix this… aha! My mind lit up at the thought of hair dye. That is sure to get rid of this damn colour! I inspected my hair further, I obviously can't get any here so… I have to go home and fix this before school if it's the last thing I do! I turned the dial and shut my eyes tight.

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! Had a few troubles but I'm back baby! Please Read and Review and I'll update xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PS. Thanks to all committed fans of this story if you never gave up on it!

Lots of love,

Shika-chan xxx


	7. Kevin

Hey Guys! IT has been sooooo long! I'm sorry for the wait but I am determined to continue this story! I'm just going to cut straight to the story!

Once my vision had cleared I rummaged through my closet, there must be a beanie hat here or something… aha! I picked up the baby blue accessory and tucked my monstrosity under it, the irony of the colour making my cheeks flare. It was freezing outside so I cursed myself for forgetting a coat? I walked through the winding streets, it was strange, after being in Konoha with the warm smiles and chaos of hellos, being here now seemed so… cold. People with their heads down and hands stuffed into their pockets, not wanting to meet anyone they passed by on the street but I guess-

My train of thought was abruptly interrupted by a group of girls about my age with bags heading up the hill in front of me. School. The massacre of my mane made me forget the compulsory torture that every socially challenged teen had to attend, hmmmm hair or hellhole? The choice was obvious as I turned to go into the supermarket, that is I would of went in if Vicky wasn't standing in my way. She was accompanied by her bitches and- Kevin? This could go bad… really bad.

"Oh hey Chika! Have you done a Brittany again?" Vicky cackled, the bitches barked in laughter. Kevin stood silent, eyes guarded.

Vicky grabbed for my hat, I dodged and she stumbled next to me, I was more surprised than she was.

"What the fuck?!" Vicky screeched in unusion. "Don't just stand there! Get her!"

The group surrounded me and held me still to be Vicky's chew toy once more. Vicky tore the beanie off and the ocean locks shaped my face. Vicky's face twisted in laughter.

"Ha! With hair like that you may as well get rid of it!" Vicky gasped.

She pulled a pair of nail scissors out of her bag, my heart stopped. I shut my eyes tight as she grabbed a section of my hair, I didn't want to let her see me cry, but I could already feel warm streams travelling down my face. I waited to hear the sinister snipping sound, but in its place was a crack and a high pitch yelp and I felt myself being let go. I opened my eyes to see Kevin with a shaking extended fist.

"Vicky!" Random bitch one screamed. Random bitch two turned to Kevin.

"You just hit a fucking girl!"

"Really?" Kevin smiled. "Could've fooled me."

I could feel my face being pulled into a smile as Kevin took my hand and led me away from the now disorientated Vicky. We walked for a while in silence until we got to a bench, he ushered me to sit down, his eyes never detaching from my hair.

"It's very… blue" He grinned.

"I know it's so stupid! I was going to the supermarket to fix it!" I laughed in embarrassment.

"Don't." Kevin said softly, His hand grabbing a strand. "Blue is my favourite colour."

I could feel the familiar rush of blood as Kevin looked me straight in the eye.

"You're a strange girl Chika…" Kevin cooed, moving closer to my face. This in every way should have been romantic but my weird natural reaction made me smack my hand into his face.

"hahahaha! Is that the school bell I hear? Holy cow we should hurry!" I babbled, slapping myself mentally for letting my nerves shove my hand into guy I liked's face, the only guy that liked me back.

Kevin spluttered into laughter, this caused me to laugh too, a full hearty laugh. After a minute we cooled down and Kevin turned to face me again.

"I like you Chika… allot"

"Why?" I replied, finally asking the question that had been swimming around my mind.

"I always liked you, I did all that crap to you because I was a coward."

"No Kevin you weren't a-"

"Yes I was, but after my mum dying I realised that I had to grow up and do what I want to do for once"

I winced at the mention of death, Kevin's dad had left a few years ago. I still remember him crying in guidance as I was waiting for my mum to pick me up for my dentist appointment. As an only child he only had his mum. I put my hand over his in comfort.

"Why the hell are you going to school then?" I asked softly, I thought it was best not to ask him the details.

"Because I would just be sitting there with my nana and granddad, nana always crying, granddad losing it over every little thing… nah I'm better off in a place where no one gives a crap." Kevin stared at my hand over his. I gripped tighter.

"Well I give a crap okay? You can talk to me anytime."

"I know I can, that's what girlfriends are for right?"

My face heated up again and now I too was focusing on our holding hands. Kevin broke the silence.

"You go back home, I'll tell the teacher you're still feeling ill"

"Nah I'll be fine I just need to get my bag."

"Trust me, give today a rest, I want to sort a few things out."

I knew that I wasn't going to win this fight so I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around him. He did the same and gave me a light squeeze. We parted in silence, a smile playing on both our faces.

-Woohoo time passing! –

I slid down my room door, my knees buckled in happiness. I looked at myself in the mirror on the wardrobe. His favourite colour. Now there is no point in lying, I did get up and do a horrendous, embarrassing happy dance. I ended up falling asleep with a small smile. Life was better, much better.

YAY! Catch up time! You lucky people ;)

At the tender age of seventeen I am a bit lazy (I'm not going to lie) But if this story keeps getting R&R'd I will make time to write it. Keep strong! I know I'm frustrating DX

Love Shika-chan xx


	8. Finally getting my crap together!

Hey guys! Shika-chan here :D I fudging love u reviewers who constantly encourage me! I'll keep doing my best to update! :D

Love Shika-chan xx

I woke up lying half on the floor, half on the bed, still in the same clothes and a trail of drool escaping my mouth. Attractive Chika. Suddenly the memories of just a few hours ago flooded back in, expanding my heart. I had a boyfriend, a boyfriend that thought I was attractive! (well I don't think at this particular moment in time he would find me a goddess.) I let the rest of my body slump to the floor. The mechanism on my hand caught my attention, Naruto… for a little while I was happy here but, my heart longed to be panicked over by Iruka, and calmly watched over by Kakashi. My adventure was only just beginning, and I had no intention of stopping it. I shut my eyes and twisted the dial, only opening them back up when I heard Iruka's frantic voice calling my name from behind the bathroom door.

"Chika! Please come out! It's not that-"

Iruka was interrupted as I swung the door open and smiled at his tanned face.

"I love it." I announced.

Iruka was taken back and all he could muster was,

"uhh...re..really?"

"Yep, I've always loved the colour blue!"

Iruka looked at my beaming smile and let a sigh of relief escape his lips.

He triumphantly grabbed my hand and let me back into the umm… living room I guess? Iruka let go of my hand and gestured toward me while eyeing Kakashi.

"She. Loves. It" Iruka beamed.

"How did 'it' happen?" Kakashi smiled back though his mask.

"Hey!" Naruto screeched. "what the heck is goin on?! Has she always had blue hair, or was she brown haired then blue? And even then how the heck did that happen? Is she wearing a wig?!"

This random rambling continued on for several seconds until Sakura gave him a good smack.

"YYYYEEEEEOOOOWWWWCCH! What was that for?" Naruto wailed, cradling his head.

"You're so impatient Naruto! Iruka was just about to explain it so just shut up and listen!" Sakura scolded.

Sasuke who was slumped on the couch with his arms folded smirked and let out a cocky,

"Idiot."

Naruto instantly reacted,

"Hey who are you callin an idiot you… you … IDIOT!"

They had a glaring match for a few awkward moments before Kakashi decided he was bored.

"So how did Chika's hair go this… divine colour?" He smiled at the tanned man.

"Now that we must discuss in private" Iruka answered, the three genin stared at their former teacher.

Kakashi straightened up and nodded.

"Yes it is getting late, good job today team… you should all get some rest" Kakashi sighed, scratching the back of his head.

Sakura got up and politely bowed at the teachers and proceeded to walk out the door dragging the kicking and screaming blonde ninja out with her. Even Sasuke seemed reluctant as he shot a suspicious glance in my direction before following after his teammates.

"You should probably get some rest too Chika." Iruka smiled. "A lot of work to do tomorrow!"

I nodded sheepishly and managed to mumble a goodnight, but as soon as I shut my bedroom door I pressed up against it. My right ear pathetically straining to hear their conversation, was having to have a chakra implant really that serious? Even though the only side effect was well… you know. I let out a breath and concentrated, the muffles forming into words.

"A chakra implant, hm... she alright?" Kakashi mumbled, Iruka let out an exasperated sigh.

"She is but... I'm concerned"

"But you said she was okay-"

"I know what I said Kakashi but what I really wanted to talk about was stopping this"

"What?" Kakashi almost growled, I could feel the tension seeping in from the bottom of the room door.

Iruka used a deep breath to muster up some courage.

"Well not exactly stop it but delay it, I think it's just too fast for her, she obviously wasn't born to be a ninja and if we rush to get her in her age group she's just going to end up getting herself killed."

My heart stopped, all this time I've been getting so soaked in being in Naruto, I've never took the time in thinking I could even survive in Naruto. Hell, I almost got killed the second I got here.

"She'll be fine Iruka, I'm keeping a close eye on her and if I think she can't handle it I'll pull her out straight away."

"Kakashi you need to listen!" Iruka shouted, temper getting the best of him. "Her chakra levels were so low it was a miracle she was standing! Now put your stupid pride aside Kakashi and for once care about the safety of the children you watch over!"

All I could hear was the stunned silence of both teachers, it was Iruka who broke it,

"I-I'm so sorry Kakashi, I let my temper-"

"It's fine." The silver haired man whispered.

"I-I should go"

I could hear soft, quickened footsteps and the sound of a door opening and clicking shut. There was another pair of footsteps that were heading straight to my room, I scampered into the bed and put on the best sleeping beauty face I could muster. The door opened softly and Kakashi's voice echoed throughout the room.

"I know your awake, no-one could have slept through that." He sheepishly smiled.

I sat up in defeat as Kakashi sat at the edge of my bed, his eyes lost in another place.

"I'm not angry at Iruka Chika, I know he's worried... and has a few valid points"

Kakashi snapped his eye up to meet my two teary ones,

"I'm not giving up on you Chika, I know you can do this. And I want you to know that I will protect you from anyone who wants to hurt you. And one day..."

he took one of my hands and molded it into a fist,

"You will be able to protect yourself... and the people you love the most."

I stared at the fist as he ruffled my hair with a smile and made his way to the door,

"Good night, Chika."

Even though I was alone I continued to stare at the fist, was this what it felt like to have a dad? Mine left when I was four and to be honest I never thought I was missing much. But this feeling... of security, he wanted to protect me and make me he best person I could be. He wasn't going to give up on me. I couldn't control the flood of tears streaming down my face, I cried and cried until I fell asleep. I dreamt of my dad, a mesh of him picking me up and twirling me around, others of him arguing with mum.

Befoe I knew it the sun was poking my eyes awake with bright rays, I moaned and turned over, blocking the attack with my pillow. But it seemed I was to get no rest this morning as Kakashi yelled from the kitchen that we were leaving in fifteen minutes, in a panic I tried to chuck clothes on and off and messily organise some of my new equipment in a small bag. Upon arriving in the living room I was met with the sight of Iruka and Kakashi sitting round the table having tea, calmly. I was suspicous as I sat down and eat some rice bals that Kakashi politely offered me (p.s they don't taste as good as they look D:). Kakashi breathed a deep sigh.

"Now we do not have bucket loads of time but I want to clear some things off before we head out today. In two weeks you will accompy myself and my group of genins on a D-Ranked mission. Now of course there is the problem of the fact you must be a genin as well, which means that you must take the test before then."

I noticed Iruka tensed, but nodded to let Kakashi continue.

"As of today your crash course will officially be started, you will be given theory sessions from Iruka-sensei in the mornings and practical lessons in the afternoon by myself, is that clear?"

I smiled at them both.

"Yes Kakashi... sensei!"

I could feel my face heating to obscure levels inside the stuffy classroom, Iruka sensei didn't look so good either, a sweat trickling down his cheek as he continued to write on the blackboard. To be honest becoming a ninja is a lot harder than it seems, Naruto had a right to sit dumbfounded. Altogether with learning everything about the history of the village and chakra, and clans, flowers of all things I am slowly starting to feel my that my head is constantly swelling. Training with Kakashi was no better, he said my fitness was disgraceful as I sat a gasping mess after only ten minutes of running, and that I couldn't climb a damn tree. But as I collapsed on my bed as the moon shone outside my window, I couldn't help but grin, I was living. For the first time in my life I was living, for the moment it seemed like things in both worlds were coming together... oh crap! I scrambled up, hesitating to leave this amazing world for a moment, before turning the dial to return home.

/

Well Hope you enjoyed this chappie R&R and I will try to get the next one out as soon as I can!

. Love,

. Shika-chan xx


End file.
